At Home
by Theodore Chorale
Summary: Duo Maxwell feels at home in the arms of his childhood lover. (2xSolo, shounen ai)


Title: At Home  
Author: Theodore "Theo" Ammelia  
Archive: Any acceptors? I'm afraid to tell you all that this is my first piece of fanfiction... ever. Please don't run...   
Category/Warnings: Shonen ai/Yaoi, Lime, minor OC (maybe not), pre-GWing  
Pairings: 2xSolox2 (limeish, so don't read if the idea of almost sex between two boys upsets you - it's necessary)  
Disclaimers: I wish.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
The battlefield, decorated with the crimson essence of once steadfast warriors and scraps of metal, was the place Duo Maxwell felt most at home. At one time, though, the braided boy, impoverished and starved, felt at home in the presence of his childhood lover.   
  
- -  
  
"D'o, didja get the food?"   
  
Duo ripped his gaze from Solo, prodded the ground with his foot, and shimmied his head. Terrified, he began to whimper and hastily rubbed the area beneath his eyes, trying to rid himself of any signs of weakness. He knew that his failure would only anger his friend since it had been roughly a week since either of them have had the chance to eat and tears would only enhance Solo's fury.  
  
Duo was wrong.  
  
"D'o, 'tis okay. Dun worry 'bout it. I'm sure we'll eat soon," Solo remarked. Duo appreciated Solo's comfort, an unfamiliar reprimand for coming back home, or rather back to the damp alley where it seemed quiet enough not to raise the attention of L2's puppets, empty handed. Solo, noticing Duo's unease advanced forward and wrapped his arms around the malnourished brunette, rubbing his dirty hair with his own dirty hands. Solo grasped Duo's chin and uplifted it, peering into Duo's resilient violet eyes, envying the power Duo possessed and he pretended to have.   
  
Solo played tough to be admired, but he did it also to feel a little more secure in his gruesome world. He would never admit to it because it would only damage his reputation as well as the security of his fellow orphans. Sometimes, though, Solo would love to tell everyone his secret to free himself of everyone's blind admiration but he never could gather the courage to. He felt cheap holding one of those blind admirers, the one he felt the most love for, in his scrawny arms.  
  
Solo, almost to the threshold of crying, felt a tongue graze his neck, licking circles along his grimy skin, teasing him with it's warm caresses. Solo, wanting more but knowing it would only result in deep guilt, freed him arms from around Duo's back and hesitantly grabbed for his hair, not quite reaching, though, as Duo flicked his tongue into Solo's ear. Solo abandoned any reluctance he felt and moaned as Duo's scarlet tongue dabbled with his ear, giving him great delight.  
  
Duo, continuing to pleasure Solo with his compassionate licks, gently pressed Solo against a scummy brick wall, helping with leverage and balance. Duo continued to lick across Solo's face, running his tongue along his icy cheek, until he set his lips against the older boy's. Starving for more of Solo, Duo pressed his busy tongue against Solo's scarlet lips, silently begging for entrance. Solo, craving more of the pale boy's affection, quickly opened his mouth, allowing the tongue into his mouth, giving Duo permission to do anything he wanted to do.  
  
Duo seized the back of Solo's head, holding it still to help with his examination of the rosy haven. As Duo began to pull away from the haven, Solo pushed his own tongue through Duo's lips. Duo, sensing Solo's want began to battle with the tongue, wrapping his tongue around it as well as being the one whom was getting wrapped around. The boys continued to dabble with each other's mouth until Solo felt Duo's advancement.  
  
Duo's free hand had decided to continue the passion between the two boys by reaching into Solo's trousers, reaching for his private part. Solo gasped as he felt Duo's hand reach into his trousers and silently screamed as it touched his erection. Duo continued to abuse Solo's mouth with his tongue as he gently fondled his penis, running his fingers along the sides and the bottom. Just as he was about to grasp Solo's most private secret in his hand, their passion came to an abrupt halt.  
  
Duo was yanked from Solo and met with the darkest, angriest eyes he had ever seen in his life. It was one of L2's puppets. Just as the puppet was about to backhand Duo, Duo brought his knee up into the old man's crotch. Grabbing Solo, who still had a look of pleasure, mixed with disgust, upon his face, Duo ran farther into the alley to escape the puppet's impending rage.   
  
"D'o, we need to find somewhere to hide. We can' run fro' him. He'll catch us soon."  
  
Duo, silently agreeing with the logic, ran behind a close dumpster, covering his nose from the smell of rot and decay. Pressing his knees against his chest, he hid in the back, in the area that seemed the darkest. Grasping for Solo's hand, Duo tried to remain quiet but his fear only brought loud shivers. If not for Solo's grace, Duo would feel helpless and imminently dead behind the giant trash heap.  
  
Listening for footsteps, Duo tried to calm himself but couldn't. As he heard some advance, he closed his eyes in a silent prayer. His prayer was a failure.  
  
He was snatched upwards and met with the dark eyes again, this time even angrier. Hearing the click of a gun didn't help Duo's fear, either. The man, obviously against the idea of homeless children, brought the gun up to Duo's temple and laughed. As the trigger was about to be pulled, the man yelped and fell to the ground, aiming the gun at the now free Duo and firing.   
  
He missed.  
  
Duo, wondering how the man had fallen, looked down at him and noticed that a knife had been pushed into his back. Duo, eyeing Solo with his question, was about to open his mouth to bring the question into the open when two fingers covered his lips.  
  
"We all need protection, n'eh?"  
  
Duo, gratified with the response to his silent question, wrapped his arms around Solo and pulled him into a hard hug. Letting go, they both dispersed from behind the foul dumpster and walked until they reached a dry, quiet place. Solo, snaking behind Duo, wrapped his arms around the dingy boy and smiled as he pulled him downward, clutching him against his chest and sighing, contently. Duo felt right.  
  
Duo Maxwell felt at home.  
  
  
  
* *  
  
It's my first time. Please don't hurt me. ^.^ Feedback... please? PLEASE? PLEASE?!? 


End file.
